La flor de invierno
by Jazy015
Summary: A pesar de que cayó el invierno, Ino sabe que en algún momento su local iba a cerrar por la falta de flores en la tienda. No obstante, aquel día era el festival de Rinne, el más esperado del año, y tenía pensado dar un obsequio... una flor que no recurría a crecer en el invierno. (Advertencia: ambientado en The Last movie); Bajo tu propio riesgo.


**Disclamer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me aprovecho de que no me ve para usarlos en este fic.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto de _"Inspiración musical"_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Canción:** _Give me love_ – _Ed Sheeran_

* * *

 **La flor de invierno**

La nieve caía poco a poco mientras la aldea de Konoha se regocijaba del frío y la paz. Después de todas las guerras, no había una más pacífica que lidiar con el invierno.

Aunque eso era un problema, claro estaba, para la florería Yamanaka. A pesar de tener un pequeño invernadero no era posible cuidar a tantas plantas con aquella temperatura, lo cual estaba afectando al negocio y tuvieron que cerrar.

—Vamos, querida —insistió su querida madre al verla —, solo serán unas vacaciones hasta que la primavera llegue.

A Ino no le importaba mucho no estar de vacaciones. Después de quedar libre de misiones había decidido ayudar en el negocio con más frecuencia de lo de costumbre, porque siempre le han encantado las flores.

—Ino-chan —Una voz a su espalda había hablado en el momento en que había cerrado el local. Había regresado para recoger unas flores que habían sobrevivido al invierno para cuidarlas en su casa, pero aquella chillona voz que le hablaba a su espalda la hizo girarse para encontrarse con la kunoichi del Equipo Gai sensei con una sonrisa en el rostro —. ¿Te vas tan pronto? ¿Por qué cerraron el local?

—Oh, Tenten —La hermosa rubia sonríe en cuanto choca miradas con la kunoichi, y llevando una mano por el cuero cabelludo le sonríe —, tuvimos que cerrar por el invierno. Las flores no crecen y en el local se están marchitando. Así que solo vine por las que sobrevivieron para llevarlas a casa.

—¿Enserio? —la Kunoichi se acerca un momento para verlas, pero sus ojos se agrandan cuando ven a una en el centro de las demás, una de pétalos largos, blancos con toques lilas —. ¡Wow! ¡Es hermosa! —Ino alza ligeramente ambas cejas al ver a la konoichi enfrascada con una de las flores —. ¿Cómo se llama esta flor?

Ino al ver de nuevo aquella dulce flor, se limita a sonreír para sí, como si aquella pregunta fuera un regalo.

—Una Amaryllis —la joven rubia toma con cuidado aquella flor y se la entrega a la kunoichi con una sonrisa —. Tómala si quieres, como un obsequio de festival de rinne.

Tenten, quien al exhalar sacaba humo por su boca, sonrió en cuanto al obsequio y sonrió con todas las ganas del mundo.

—Muchas gracias, Ino. De verdad que la flor es hermosa.

 **~oOo~**

 _Aquella vez, cuando solo tenía seis años un invierno así había azotado sobre la aldea y la florería Yamanaka tuvo que cerrar. La pequeña Ino se quejó en cuanto la acción de sus padres, pero ellos la convencieron que era lo mejor que podían hacer hasta que el invierno diera su fin. Así que, con una sonrisa, su madre se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la joven Yamanaka y le dio una flor._

— _Cada vez que un invierno así azote nuestra tienda siembra cada flor de invierno que puedas… si se da, agradécelo_ — _dijo con su dulce voz_ — _, y si no se da, vuelve a intentarlo con otra flor._

 ** _…_**

— _Sakura está fea, Sakura está fea._ — _Unas niñas cantaban en uno de los patios de la Academia señalando a la pequeña Haruno con burla y desdén, provocando el llanto de la pequeña niña a mitad de invierno._

 _Ino observaba desde otro lado de la Academia mientras charlaba con otras futuras kunoichis y compañeras. No obstante, al ver aquel espectáculo, esperó a que todo mundo se fuera y con lentitud se acercó._

— _Sakura… te dije que dejes de ocultar esa frentesota_ — _Ino Yamanaka miraba a la joven Haruno de ojos verdes con una mueca llena de inconformidad e incomprensión_ —, _no entiendo por qué te da pena._

— _No es eso…_ — _dijo la pequeña Haruno en voz baja, mientras se limpiaba la nariz_ — _, es solo que… me quité el listón, porque se resbalaba y hoy no pensaba ponérmelo. Hace frio._

 _Ino alzó una ceja porque eso no lo consideraba una buena excusa. Sí, era obvio que hacía frio. Todas las niñas llevaban un suéter, una chamarra, unas botas, y unas gorras. Pero los ojos de Sakura no podían verse, y las niñas comenzaron a burlarse._

— _Ven aquí._ — _Ino tomó con cuidado a la pequeña niña, acomodando su gorro de tal manera que pudiera verse el rostro, su frente y sus ojos_ —. _Ya está, listo. Ahora no habrá razón para quejarse. La hermosa flor Sakura floreció._

 _Sakura abrazó a Ino con fuerza y sonrió. La chica de cabellos rosas estaba contenta de poder contar con alguien que pudiera ayudarla, sin importar las circunstancias._

— _Ino, mira_ — _Sakura se había separado para señalar con la mirada al Uchiha debajo de un árbol comiendo su desayuno. Los ojos de ambas brillaron al verlo, pero Ino sabía sobre los sentimientos de su amiga. Sus ojos fijos en el mismo chico, y eso significaba competencia._

 _Y no pensaba perder ante nadie, ni siquiera por su mejor amiga, y aquel pensamiento era mutuo._

— _Hm… sigue siendo igual de guapo como siempre_ — _dijo la Yamanaka en voz baja con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, tomando de aquel modo a su amiga y dando la vuelta para ir a su salón de clase_ — _, pero ahora concéntrate. Todavía hace falta mucho para llegar a la altura de Sasuke._

 ** _…_**

 _E incluso antes de ese día, Ino sabía que había despertado una dulce flor de primavera en un invierno. A pesar de sus pétalos rosados y con grandes deseos de amor, aquello no iba a durar para siempre, porque sabía que tarde o temprano esa flor podría morir, o peor aun, dormir y jamás despertar de aquel sueño de invierno._

— _Me entere que te gusta Sasuke_ — _fueron sus palabras. Y ella no sabía que decir, solo estaba callada, escuchando, y mirando fijamente a aquella flor que despertó y poco a poco comenzó a cerrarse. Por lo menos ante ella_ — _, desde ahora tu y yo seremos enemigas._

 _Y el sello. Sí, aquello que marcó su amistad terminó con todo. Era su amuleto, como lo que las niñas comparten cuando quieren formar una amistad con alguien agradable. Y eso fue un simple listón, un listón rojo para una flor que poco a poco se cerró, quizás para volverse más hermosa, a tal grado de superar a Ino._

 **~oOo~**

Ino en cuanto dejó a Tenten siguió su camino por las calles hasta entrelazar su mirada con otra persona que antes admiraba mucho, alguien que posiblemente pudo conmover su corazón.

—Ino —su piel tan pálida le hizo recordar aquel día en que ella observó a Sasuke por debajo de aquel árbol. Se le hacía tan parecido que a veces lo consideraba muy extraño — ¿Cómo has estado?

La Yamanaka sonrió deliberadamente y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al ver al chico raro en el camino. Llevaba un libro consigo, y una bolsa.

—Oh, ya era hora —dijo la chica en voz alta, sonriendo con ganas — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? ¿Un perfume? ¿Un libro? ¿Un collar? —la emoción le llena — ¿Una sortija?

—Am… —Sai agrandó los ojos, ligeramente apenado —N-No comprendo lo que quieres decir.

— ¿Cómo que no comprendes? —y sus altas expectativas se fueron por los suelos —Hablo de mi regalo del festival del rinne.

—Y-Yo no creí que quisieras algún regalo —dijo el chico en voz baja sin comprender la situación ni el cómo debería de actuar —, ni siquiera recordaba que era hoy, aunque había leído sobre ello en este libro. Pensando que si lo leía podría tener una idea de lo que querrías de regalo, aunque olvidé por completo que era hoy.

—Agh —Ino comenzó a caminar con rapidez por la avenida, dando la vuelta a la derecha a la calle más próxima —No te entiendo. ¿Cómo un libro va a definir lo que yo quiero? Simplemente pudiste haberme preguntado que me gustaría y ya.

—Pero… —Sai giró ciento ochenta grados al ver cómo la hermosa rubia daba la vuelta a una esquina y se alejaba a paso veloz de él —Ino-chan…

No obstante, ella era más rápida. A pesar de llevar varias flores consigo lo había pensado. Sabía lo que quería hacer para él, quizás no aquel día, pero si entregárselo al siguiente. Algo importante… pero él no había pensado en lo que ella pudiese sentir.

—Que estúpido —se dijo para si misma. Entendía la razón de su enojo, pero incluso a ella misma se le hacía muy estúdpido, muy superficial, pero así era ella.

Aun así, siguió caminando a casa, esta vez tomando otro camino. Porque no quería encontrarse con aquel chico de nuevo, no mientras siguiera enojada con él.

Pero se encontró a otro.

—¿Hm? —El chico alzó una ceja al verla. No obstante, Ino solo bufó por lo bajo y paso de largo al Nara.

—Hola Shikamaru —dijo al pasar por su lado —, adiós Shikamaru.

—¿Ni un simple hola me darás? —preguntó el vago con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

—Claro, te saludare en cuanto me ayudes a llevar estas flores —dijo la Yamanaka con una sonrisa —, supongo que no será trabajo pesado. Eres un genio, después de todo, y un caballero.

Shikamaru solo se rascó la nuca con pereza.

— _Mendokusai…_

 **~oOo~**

A regañadientes, el Nara caminaba a un lado de la Yamanaka sosteniendo un enorme ramo de flores, aunque para ojos de la rubia, eso no era nada de lo que usualmente acostumbraba a tener en su local.

—¿Has estado bien? —preguntó el Nara con ligera preocupación —. Sakura me dijo que no has salido mucho de tu casa…

—He estado muy bien —respondió la Yamanaka con una ligera sonrisa orgullosa —, simplemente he estado pensando en muchas cosas, y me la he pasado haciendo arreglos en mi casa.

—Oh —fue la única respuesta del Nara —, consideré buscarte para ir a comer con Chouji como en los viejos tiempos, pero pensé que podría ser un poco problemático ir a buscarte y no encontrarte…

—He estado disponible últimamente. —Los ojos de la rubia subieron al cielo donde las nubes cubrían todo paso de luz para dejarlos con un panorama gris y frío —, y suponiendo que estoy de vacaciones… puedo ir a comer con ustedes.

—Hm… —el castaño arrugó la frente pensando un segundo hasta cerrar por un momento más los ojos, y soltar un ligero suspiro —como sea… supongo que podemos comer mañana. Podemos ir a comer carne asada o…

—Comer en Ichiraku con nosotros —dijo la joven Sakura Haruno seguida de Naruto Uzumaki. Ambos miraban a los chicos con una sonrisa, y por detrás de ellos, una sonrisa se ensanchó —Y adivinen a quién nos encontramos por el camino.

Chouji alzó una mano mientras comía una patata.

—Hola chicos.

 **~oOo~**

Ino pedía un tazón de ramen tamaño normal. No pensaba llenarse como los tragones de Naruto y Chouji; y aunque aquel día era especial, no pensaba mal gastarlo estando sola en su casa. Era el festival de Rinne.

—Esta es la temporada donde el ramen está en su punto —dijo el Uzumaki mientras separaba sus palillos para cenar.

—Naruto… tú siempre comes ramen todo el año —comentó Sakura con un ligero toque de sarcasmo por su propio comentario. Ya que, era cierto.

—¿Realmente tanto te gusta el ramen? —preguntó la Yamanaka, quien estaba sentada a mano izquierda del Uzumaki y su amiga de ojos verde, en el lado derecho.

—Claro, me encanta. —Fue la simple respuesta del Uzumaki antes de pedir 5 órdenes más de Gyosa.

—¿5 órdenes más? —Chouji estaba impresionado —, no puedo comer tanto.

—Entonces no la pidas —comentó el Nara en último lugar antes de que alguien más pudiera dar la última palabra.

—Bien, ya hay que empezar —Naruto tomó su bufanda con cuidado y comenzó a quitársela —no quiero que esto se ensucie

Sakura, por otra parte, alza una ceja ante tal poco común gesto del Uzumaki.

—Oye, Naruto ¿Y esa bufanda…?

—Oh, Hinata —Ino había volteado hacia una esquina para distraerse un momento, y al caer en cuenta que se aproximaba la joven y tranquila Hyuga, la esperanza creció al tener otra figura femenina con ellos —Únetenos si no has comido.

—Esta noche yo invito —agregó el Uzumaki.

—Dijo que algo lo hizo feliz y quiere celebrar —comentó la Haruno con una sonrisa, y con cuidado, se levantó de su asiento —. No seas tímida, ven y siéntate aquí —señaló su lugar.

Ino fue cuando captó el porqué de la inseguridad de la Hyuga, y fue un por un obsequio. Algo que no pasó desapercibido.

— _Hm…_ —Ino sonrió con ternura, viendo sin lugar a dudas a Hinata — _supongo que incluso ella tenía pensado darle algo…_ —y en cuanto miró la enorme luna, algo en su interior se removió — _Por cierto… ¿dónde estará?_

 **~oOo~**

En cuanto llegó a su casa la puerta cerró. Subió hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta con lentitud viendo cada lugar y desastre que había olvidado por acomodar en sus últimos días de vacaciones.

No había limpiado, por lo cual casi todo estaba fuera de su orden. Lo único que seguía ahí era un tulipán en un florero. Las flores que le habían ayudado a recoger habían sido regadas en su cama antes de ir a cenar, por lo cual, todo parecía un apocalipsis.

—… —Ino se acercó a la única flor que le gustaba y que había sobrevivido al invierno. Una rosa color rojo. Y con mucho cuidado inició su labor.

 **~oOo~**

Se escuchó el tocar de una puerta e Ino escuchó el llamado de su madre diciendo que le buscaban. Miró el reloj, y no parecía ser más de las siete de la mañana, por lo cual, al abrir la puerta, pensó que su madre vendría con un sermón por haber encontrado objetos tirados por todas partes, y pedazos de vidrio.

Pero no fue su voz la que escuchó en cuanto se abrió la puerta. Fue la de Sakura, con una horrible noticia.

 **~oOo~**

—¿Qué? —Ino miraba estupefacta a la Haruno con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos que hace un momento —¿Intentaron capturarla?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y miró a su amiga con ligera preocupación.

—No lo intentaron, Ino —dijo la chica en voz baja —fue a Hanabi a quien capturaron.

 **~oOo~**

Ino había querido asistir a la reunión del despacho del Hokague para recuperar a Hanabi Huyga de un chico que al parecer, la había capturado para fines desconocidos.

Sabía que el vago de Shikamaru iría a esa misión. Siempre cuando se trata de casos especiales era a él a quien acudían, porque era un genio, en otros aspectos sobresalientes.

Y aunque no la hubiera reclutado, observó ligeramente su adorno. Era su rosa, encerrada y cristalizada para siempre en una bola de cristal. Cubriéndola por completo para que no se pudiera marchitar y de ese modo pudiera durar.

Era una especie de arte. Un obsequio de ella para él.

—Ino —la voz de su madre volvió a escucharse detrás de la puerta de su habitación, su tono era calmado, como siempre, —te están buscando.

Ino suspiró. No quería visitas en aquel momento. Se sentía un poco inútil por no poder ayudar en la misión de rescate. Pero le habían dado otro cuando acudió a otra reunión que sucedió más tarde. Una donde incluía ser la mensajera del Hokague. Un papel demasiado importante.

Aun así, bajó las escaleras con cuidado, sosteniendo el obsequio que había hecho en una noche para él, y en cuanto abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de verlo.

—Sai —los ojos de la Yamanaka se agrandaron ligeramente al verlo como siempre, parecía… normal. Su rostro siempre ha sido inexpresivo, con una falsa sonrisa, aunque aquella vez, aunque a simple vista pareciese _normal_ , había algo diferente, una combinación extraña de preocupación y… tristeza.

—Ino-chan —el chico sonrió, a pesar de todo. Ella lo sabía, él no podía dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Ya sea si la sonrisa era falsa o no —, perdona por lo de ayer… solo vine a decirte que no estaré en varios días. El Hokague me pidió ser parte del escuadrón de rescate de Hanabi Hyuga.

Y los ojos de la Yamanaka se entristecieron. No era que aquello fuera algo fuera de la normal y lo extraño, pero pensaba que él la había buscado por otras razones.

—Ah —fue la simple respuesta de la Yamanaka. Quien ya se había recargado en la puerta, mostrando una ligera sonrisa —¿Y? ¿Qué más pensabas decirme? ¿Solo eso?

Sai alzó una ceja sin comprender la indirecta de la rubia, pero a pesar de eso, el chico al agrandar los ojos, fue como si se acordara de un ligero detalle que anteriormente había olvidado de mencionar.

—Te traje esto —dijo el chico sacando un lienzo de una bolsa, cosa que no pareció extrañarle a la chica, pero lo que le llamó la atención, era que era un paisaje hermoso, con detalles realmente bonitos, simulando la noche y una enorme luna —, ayer pensaba entregártelo, pero al no entender tu razón de enojo, tuve que investigar en libros de psicología femenina para ver cual era el problema. Aunque Sakura me dijo que dejara esas cosas y que simplemente viniera a buscarte para entregártelo…

Ino agrandó los ojos y observó a Sai por un momento. El chico seguía sosteniendo la pintura, y ella al reaccionar, la toma con cuidado para contemplar cada detalle más de cerca.

—Ja… —Ino sostenía con ambas manos el lienzo, y Sai no pasó desapercibido aquella decoración que Ino aún seguía sosteniendo. Por lo cual, el chico sin controlar su instinto, alzó una de sus manos, preguntando con la mirada si podía sostenerlo. Aunque aun así preguntó.

Ino asintió con la cabeza y se lo entregó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Ambos miraban cada detalle del uno del otro que se habían entregado, y de alguna manera, ambos apreciaban aquel arte.

—Es para ti —dijo la Yamanaka en voz alta observando los gestos del pálido chico con una sonrisa cariñosa —pensaba regalártelo para decorar tu habitación…

—Es hermoso —dijo el ninja con ligera alegría en sus ojos. Cosa poco común, ya que Sai era de aquellos que no mostraban sus emociones, aunque últimamente comenzó a abrirse poco a poco —, lo llevare como amuleto en mi viaje.

—Espera —Ino parpadeó varias veces sin poder evitar reír —¿Qué?

—Es muy hermoso, podría dibujarlo en mis ratos libres- —dijo el ninja mientras lo guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos con una sonrisa —Muchas gracias, Ino-chan.

La rubia de ojos azules se volvió a sonrojar y a pesar de estar acostumbrada a los agradecimientos, aquel era especial, porque venía de él.

De otra flor de invierno que nunca había podido florecer.

—Ven aquí —Ino tomó el cuello de la camisa del artista para acercarla a ella, y con una sonrisa socarrona, ella se acercó a su rostro de forma provocativa —. No me lo agradezcas, puedes hacerlo cuando regreses.

Y sin aviso alguno, sus labios se juntaron con los de él. Reclamando su verdadero obsequio. Un simple beso.

 ** _Y por otro lado…_**

—Hm, misión cumplida —dijo el Nara en voz baja con una sonrisa.

—Desde un principio fue mi plan, genio —Sakura miró a Shikamaru de soslayo entrecerrando la mirada —, yo fui la doctora corazón.

No obstante, el Nara…

—Nah, como sea —dio la espalda, llevó ambas manos a su nuca para recargar su cabeza y comenzó a caminar seguido de Chouji, Naruto y Hinata…

—¡Hey! ¡Sai! —En cambio Naruto, como acababa de llegar y no entendía de que iba el asunto, alzó ambas manos en alto y comenzó a gritar —¡Vámonos!

Sakura agrandó los ojos con horror y Naruto al ver el beso y aquel momento incómodo, miró de reojo a la Haruno.

—¡Teme…!

—¡E-Espera, Sakura-chan!

—¡Arruinaste un momento hermoso! —Sakura acomodó los guantes de sus manos preparada para darle un golpe —¡Piensa en los sentimientos!

—¡S-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

 _ **Y... sí, aunque no fuera el mejor fic de todos quise darle algo de ternura... no lo sé, ver otra perspectiva de lo que siempre se ve de Ino Yamanaka**_

 _ **Pues, espero que les haya gustado, por ahí agregué un poquito de SasuIno (o mención, más bien) pensaba poner un poco de ShikaIno pero... no sé, algo no iba bien y mejor dije bleh, ya no.**_

 _ **Pero no puedo negar que me gusta mucho el SaIno (o como se escriba) me gusta mucho (aunque su hijo no tanto...) se me hace muy tierno el Sai. No sé, tiene algo que me hace decir "Awwww..."**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ya, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro reto... tal vez.**_

 _ **¡Sayo! ¡Suerte a los demás participantes! ¡Los y las quiero!**_

 _ **¡Nya!**_

 _ **Atte. Jazz**_


End file.
